


Feather

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written just before the midseason finale.</p>
<p>Peter Pan is back in his body, and only lacks one thing to finish the curse: the heart of the one he loves most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather

 “Perhaps this is not the best idea.” Peter mumbled when he came back after retrieving his own body, clutching the scroll with the curse, to find Felix waiting for him at the well. “After all, they won’t even realize they are being punished, will they?” He smirked, but the feeling didn’t reach his eyes.

Felix raised an eyebrow. “They will still suffer.”

“I know but…” he rubbed his hands together, and started to pace. “Perhaps we should think it through, go back to Neverland, make a better plan…”

“We won’t have a chance to get Henry’s heart if we go back.” Felix cut him. It felt wrong, to speak over his leader’s words so bluntly, but Peter’s obvious nervousness was contagious. Something wasn’t right. “We don’t even know if it will work. Why don’t we just try it first?”

“No.” Peter snapped, a bit louder than he had intended. “We can’t use the last ingredient, so we can’t finish it. I’ve finished translating the scroll, and it’s not worth the trouble.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Felix scoffed.

“Last time I did something this big, I had to give up my son.” That shut the blond up nicely. “All magic comes with a price.”

They stayed in silence for a moment. Peter walked towards Felix until he was a few inches from him, raised his hand, and pulled lightly at the feather in his hair. He let his fingers fall to the taller boy’s neck, and caressed it reverently.

Felix almost didn’t dare to breathe. Even though Peter allowed himself some tenderness with him, it was always much subtler; an arm touch before a battle, staying awake at his side when he was injured, using his magic to heal him –something he didn’t do for any of the other lost boys unless they were in danger of death. “What’s the price?” Felix whispered.

“The heart of the one I love most.”

His eyes widened. It would be no easy task, to obtain the heart of the Dark One, but he was sure they could accomplish it. However, it would be understandable if Peter was reluctant to destroy his son, once and for all. “There’s no need to get your hands dirty, if you don’t want. If you allow me, I will bring you Rumpelstiltskin’s heart…”

“I don’t want his heart” Pan snarled. He suddenly hugged the other boy, hiding his face in the crook of Felix’s neck. “I don’t care for him.”

The meaning of Peter’s words, and his fierce embrace, fell over Felix like a bucket of cold water. His knees buckled, and he would have fallen to the ground if the other boy hadn’t been holding him up in a strong grip around his waist.

“My heart.” His voice broke. “You need _my_ heart.”

Peter nodded. “See? We’re not doing it. We’ll have to think of something else.”

Felix pushed him back gently, untangling himself from his leader’s arms, and looked him in the eye. He saw a raw pain he had never seen the boy show. It was the first time that Felix had seen him look like a child.

“It’s not a problem.” He started tentatively. He took one of Peter’s hands and put it over his own heart. “You can take it.”

Pan stepped back as if he had been burnt. “Stop it.”

“It’s the fastest way to get Henry’s heart!” he argued. “And you’ll get to be the king of a new world.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be a king alone.” Peter replied stubbornly.

Felix smiled. “That’s a lie.” He hopped to sit on the edge of the well, his legs hanging outside. “You don’t want me to die, but if you had to choose between you and me, it would always be you.”

Pan shrugged uncomfortably. “That’s just survival instinct.”

The blonde laughed. “And you’re even better than your son at surviving.” _But I’m not_.

The other boy stomped out, treading loudly on the dried leaves, but was stopped by the lost boy’s whimper. When he turned around, he was faced by the image of his most devoted follower panting, grimacing, with his heart in his hand. He had taught him how to rip someone’s heart out, but it was hard to imagine that he would ever inflict himself such torture. The organ was very much alive, and riveted in gold like Henry’s had been. Because Henry might have been the truest believer in magic, but Felix had always been the truest believer in Peter Pan.

“Please, don’t.” his voice was shaky. “I meant it. We’ll find another way.” He took a step towards him, his face contorted in fear, apparently too shocked at the other’s sacrifice to use his magic.

“We won’t, not in time.” Felix looked at his heart, and his smile, which had fallen a little from the excruciating pain, reappeared. “You might not want to rule alone, but I know for a fact that I can’t live, not in Neverland, nor here, if I can’t follow you.” His breathing was labored. The hollowness of his chest was unbearable. He would probably lose consciousness if he didn’t act fast.

He dropped the heart in the well and fell forward. He was caught by Peter’s arms at the same time that his heart hit the bottom of the hole, and a dense cloud started pouring from the joined ingredients.

Pan laid him down gently on the floor. Felix was peaceful in death, all that anger, devotion and fierceness having left with his heart.

Poor Felix.

So malleable.

So predictable.

So easily manipulated.

Peter hadn’t lost his respect for him, though. The blond had always been a loyal wolf, stupidly loyal. He was the one Peter loved the most, but Peter didn’t love anyone. Not much, anyway, just enough to know how to fake it. And he had always known how to push all of Felix’s buttons.

He was about to leave, but something caught his eye: the feather on Felix’s hair. It was from the first bird he had caught in Neverland, after Peter taught him how to hunt. It seemed a shame to leave there something that had lasted for over three centuries, so the new King plugged the feather from his hair, stored it in his pocket with a small smile, and left the body behind.


End file.
